Uma banda muito estranha
by Maia Sorovar
Summary: Uma banda resolve fazer troça com os casais favoritos das leitoras. Alguns elas ajudam, outros nem tanto... Mas o que importa é rir da cara deles.
1. Uma banda muito estranha

**UMA BANDA MUITO ESTRANHA**

**Capítulo 1 - Uma banda muito estranha**

- Hum, hum! Caham... Vamos? Um, dois, três!

- EPA! Por que você vai ser vocalista? E que negócio é esse de ficar mandando na gente?

- É isso aí! Concordo. Quem você pensa que é?

- Ai ai... Parem de brigar, não vêem que isso não levará a nada?

- Fica na sua! Ninguém te chamou na conversa!

- Que esquisito brigarem assim... - procurando algo num manual.

- CHEGA! modo Mestre do Santuário ON Eu mando aqui porque EU posso! E sabem bem disso! Agora, sem mais delongas...

- Não seria sem mais curtas?

Gota espalhadas...

- Ninguém merece... Isso é que dá eu tentar fazer uma homenagem às leitoras yaoistas...

- Pára de enrolar e adianta com isso! Tá todo mundo curioso pra saber quem é esse monte de gente doida falando junto!

- Certo, certo! Bom, se querem saber quem seríamos, não deixe de assistir a continuação dessa história, nesse mesmo horário, nesse mesmo can... som de algo batendo na cabeça +.+

- OBA! Agora adivinha quem vai cantar? sorrisão

- Não devia ter feito isso...

- E por que não? uma bigorna cai do céu e esmaga a criatura

- Por causa disso...

- Calmô? Vamos começar com essa palhaçad... Digo, com esse magnífico show. sorriso amarelo e radiante

- Como consegue dar um sorriso assim? O.o

- É o poder... O poder do lápis!

- Não seria da tela do computador? cai um piano Aaaaiii...

- Se não tem um comentário pertinente, bico fechado. Ù.ú

- E pra que essa homenagem agora?

- Falta de criatividade... ú.ù

- Pelo menos admite a incompetência.

- Olha que eu te rebaixo... ¬¬

- Meio difícil né? XD

- Hum, gente... Os leitores estão esperando...

- Ih, é mesmo! Vamos lá?

- Não dá, acabou a nossa participação nesse capítulo.

- _Oh shit_! Bom, aguardem novidades de "Uma banda muito estranha"! despedida com acenos

- Isso é lá nome que se dê para um grupo? cai uma pia de banheiro

- Sempre quis fazer isso. XD

**N.A.: Essa é minha primeira tentaiva de Yaoi. Que não chega a ser um Yaoi de verdaaaaaade, mais um shonen ai. E aí, conseguem descobrir quem é quem nessa banda? Beijos para todas as leitoras do Fanfiction e feliz Ano novo.**


	2. That Thing You Do

**CAPÍTULO 2 - That thing you do**

- E estaaaaaaamos de volta, minhas queridas!

- Que querida o que! Quer me dizer como viemos parar aqui? #Máscara da Morte#

- Porque eu quis, ora bolas! #sorrisão#

- Mas senhoritas... #Shaka#

- NÃO! Você, Barbie! Aguarde que a vingança será maligna...

- Que é que eu fiz...? ú.ù

- Nada não meu amor, ela que é mal amada... #beijinho do Mu#

- AFE! Você também, gazela aguada! Acabaram de nos denunciar!

- Gazela? Ò.ó Ora sua... Tome isso! EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR! #som de grilos# Meu golpe... ;-;

- Só para lembrar, eu mando aqui. #sorriso angelical maligno#

- Hã, chefe, ao deveríamos nos apresentar?

- Ah sim, sim, claro. Sabem, antes dessas duas moçoilas falarem quem somos, deixe que eu apresento. Na bateria: Aghata Axys! No teclado: Sara Daniel!

- É só Sara, sua tonha! Ò.ó

- Mas até eu terminar essa fic todo mundo só te chama de Daniel! Agora psiu! No baixo: Sofia Motta!

- Mas ela você chama de Sofia! ù.ú

- É mais bonitinho que Sofeu. Na guitarra: Zara!

- Como se toca isso? #sorriso inocente#

#grilos ao longe#

- Peraí. #escreve para Pure-Petit Cat# "Zara toca guitarra divinamente" #sorriso# Aprendeu?

#Zara tocando igual ao Paul Macartney# - Sim chefa. XD

- E nos vocais a primeira, linda, única, maravilhosa e incrivelmente modesta...

- Modesta? Vai sonhando... #privada na cabeça de Aghata#

- SIM! Algo contra? Bom, quem cala consente. A inigualável: MAIA SOROVAR! #folhinhas voando# Ninguém fala nada?

- O que você queria, eles nem sabem o que estão fazendo aqui. Sofia E nem EU sei o que estou fazendo aqui! Minha fic é de Harry Potter.

- É que tava faltando gente pra banda e só tinha você, puia! #vaso na cabeça de Aghata# Sabia que eu posso ter um TCE?

- O que é TCE? #Zara#

- Traumatismo Crânio Encefálico. #Maia# E relaxa que isso não vai acontecer por aqui.

- Só porque você quer? #Aghata#

- Claro!

- Chefe, chefe, posso explicar por que estamos aqui? #Sara#

- Vai fundo! #olhos brilhando# Minha melhor criação!

#ego lá em cima# - Eu mereço, eu mereço! Bom, minhas caras leitoras, essa fic foi criada a partir de um dos momentos mais constantes da minha autora: a mania de ouvir música enquanto escreve. Com essa cabeça oca - como é que tu se formaste em medicina? (Quieta senão te ponho pra correr! #autora brava#) - ela fica criando histórias com base nas músicas. Principalmente situações esdrúxulas, com os Cavaleiros na maioria das vezes! Então teve a brilhante idéia de formar uma banda com suas personagens pra zuar com eles. #termina de ler o roteiro# Foi bom?

- FOI LINDO! EU TE AMO, FLORZINHA! #Adonis aparece do nada e pula no colo dela#

- Adonis! Sai daqui infeliz! #Maia chutando o dito cujo#

- Por que não fomos convidados? #10 aprendizes insatisfeitos surgem na sala#

- Porque iam começar a brigar pela Sara Daniel e não ia dar pra cantar nada. Agora some todo mundo senão os faço dançar ballet na fic de vocês.

#Aprendizes somem#

#Sofia olhando o lugar# - Deixa ver se eu entendi: minha autora fica inventando coisas enquanto ouve música e aí criou um bar, no qual estamos agora e transportou os 12 cavaleiros de ouro, que na verdade são 14, porque eu sei contar e tô vendo dois a mais nessa sala e nós seremos obrigadas a cantar para tirar uma com a cara deles?

- Isso mesmo, você é esperta, Sofia! #Zara sorri#

- OBA! Vamos começar? #Sofia sorridente, cavaleiros com medo#

- Infelizmente meninas, hoje vamos ajudar um colega nosso! Um grande homem. Um cara como poucos. Dá um oi pra ele, Zara!

- Oi Mask! #Zara acenando#

- Oi Zarinha! #olhinhos de coração# EI! Por que eu fiz essa cara de retardado?

- Porque em "Eitoku Mahou Gakuen" você vai ser apaixonado por ela. #Maia#

- Mas eu gosto do Afrodite! Nós somos namorados!

- ÉRAMOS, você quis dizer. #Dite sentado no outro lado da sala, nem olhando pro Mask#

- Buáááá! #Mask chorando feito bezerro# Bezerro não!

- Quieto siri! Nós estamos tentando te ajudar e é assim que nos trata?

- Vão me ajudar? Oh, eu amo todas! Mas como vão fazer isso? O.o

- Com música, tonto! #Aghata# Zara, como é que você foi gostar de uma peça dessas?

- Ele é tão fofo... #Zara sorri besta#

- Melhor ficar na tua que teu caso é pior. Vai acabar com o traveco ali! #Maia aponta pra Afrodite que acena todo contente pra Aghata#

- Eu te odeio... ¬¬

- Eu sei. Vamos lá? Um, dois, três!

N.P.: Ela só sabe contar até isso. XD #Aghata#

#A banda começa a tocar e Maia a cantar: **That Thing You Do**#

You doing that thing you do!

_Você, fazendo aquilo que você faz_

Breakin' my heart into a million pieces

_Partindo meu coração em milhões de pedaços_

#Aparece um telão atrás do palco e começa a passar cenas do Máscara e Afrodite juntos - montagem de fotos deles felizes e namorando#

Like you always do.

_Como sempre faz_

And you, don't mean to be cruel.

_E você, não seja tão cruel._

You never even knew about the heartache

_Você nunca soube como meu coração tem sofrido _

I've been going through.

_Ou como tenho passado_

Well I try and try to forget you girl

_Bem, eu tento e tento te esquecer, garota_

But it's just so hard to do.

_Mas isto é muito difícil de fazer_

#Máscara da Morte começa a chorar mas Dite nem liga#

Every time you do that thing you do!

_Todo tempo que você faz aquilo que você faz_

I know all the games you play

_Eu sei todos os seus joguinhos_

And I'm gonna find a way to let you know

_E eu vou achar um jeito para que você saiba_

That you'll be mine someday.

_Que um dia será minha_

Cause we, could be happy can't you see?

_Porque nós podemos ser felizes, você não vê?_

#Mask vai de joelhos pra junto de Dite implorando pra ele voltar#

#No palco, Sara Daniel e Aghata quase caindo de tanto rir# XD

If you know me let me be the one to hold you

_Se você apenas me deixar ser o único a te abraçar_

And keep you here with me.

_E te manter aqui comigo _

'Cause I try and try to forget you girl

_Porque eu tento e tento te esquecer, garota_

But it's just so hard to do.

_Mas isto é muito difícil de fazer_

Every time you do that thing you do!

_Todo tempo que você faz aquilo que você faz_

I don't ask a lot girl but I know one thing's for sure.

_Eu não peço muito, garota mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza_

It's the love that I haven't got girl.

_É o amor que nunca tive garota_

And I just can't take it anymore.

_E jamais terei_

- PÁRA! Mask, vem pra cá! #Maia#

- Snif, ele nem liga…

- Pára de bancar o boiola e canta comigo! #Maia e Mask cantando#

Cause we, could be happy can't you see?

_Porque nós podemos ser felizes, você não vê?_

If you know me let me be the one to hold you

_Se você apenas me deixar ser o único a te abraçar_

And keep you here with me.

_E te manter aqui comigo_

#Mask pagando o maior mico#

- Oh Budah, obrigado por me deixar vivo para ver este momento! #Shaka#

- Calma que tua vez chega, oxigenado! #Maia#

Ò.Ó #Shaka#

- Ei, mas essa música é pra uma garota! #Saga#

- E você acha que "ela" é o que? #Sofia#

Cause it hurts me so just to see you go girl around with someone new.

_Porque me dói muito ver você com outro alguém_

And to find that you, you're doing that thing.

_E se eu souber que você está fazendo aquilo_

Every day just doing that thing.

_Todo dia apenas fazendo aquilo_

I can't take you doing that thing you do.

_Eu não posso ficar com você fazendo aquilo que você faz._

- DITE, _IO TI AMO_, VOLTA PRA MIM! #Mask#

- Bom, eu... #Dite vermelho#

- AI QUE FOFO! #Todas as garotas pulam em cima do Dite#

Ò.Ó - Soltem ele, mocréias! #Mask puto da vida#

- NÃÃÃÃO! #coro#

- E trate de ficar quietinho aí! #surgem correntes de titânio e prendem Mask# Acrescento mais alguma coisa meninas? #Maia escrevendo#

- Coloca ele pelado! #Sofia#

- "Mask fica pelado." Pronto... OUH! #Maia atropelada por Zara, Sofia e Sara Daniel# Ai... Ei, porque tu não foi com elas?

- Esqueceu que você me colocou numa fic onde eu sou apaixonada por essa bicha? #Aghata enchendo o Dite de beijos#

- Nem vem, ele é meu! #Zara agarrada a Mask#

- Qual é, tu vai ter muito tempo com ele, deixa eu aproveitar enquanto não volto pra minha fic. Que por sinal está mofando... ¬¬ #Sofia#

- Falta de inspiração, _sorry_. u.u" #Maia# Hum, sinto um cosmo se elevando...

- PAREM COM ISSO, SUAS... FEIOSAS! #Dite modo de ataque ON# Rosas Piranhas! #garotas voam longe e caem do outro lado da Grécia#

- Menos eu, lógico! XD #Maia#

- Ai, meu lindo, desculpa ter acabado contigo! _Jag a"lskar dig_! #Dite agarra Mask e taca o maior beijão nele#

#todos os cavaleiros e Maia# OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- E aqui termina mais uma missão bem sucedida da "Banda muito estranha"! #Maia toda feliz#

- Porque não foi você que foi jogada e quilômetros de distância! #Aghata#

#som de impacto# POW!

- Tem gente que não aprende... #Sara Daniel vendo Aghata esmagada por uma geladeira# Hum, sorvete! XD

**N.A.: **_Jag a"lskar dig -_ eu te amo, em sueco. **N.P**. - Nota da Personagem

Esta praga de programa tirou TODOS os meus asteriscos. ú.ù Não consegui pôr de jeito nenhum... Snif. Aí tive que me contentar com esse negócio feio aí. Quebra o galho. Se alguém souber como faço pra ter asterisco, underline e acento circunflexo fora de uma palavra, agradeço se me avisar. Beijos!


	3. Barbie Girl

**CAPÍTULO 3 - Barbie Girl**

- Hum, hum! Prontas pra outro show, mocinhas? #Maia#

- Mocinhas não! #cavaleiros, Sara, Sofia e Aghata#

- Vocês não são mocinhas? #Maia com uma gota#

- Claro que não, tenho cara de _patty_? #Aghata#

- E quanto a nós, você nos veste de homens. U.u #Sofia e Sara#

- Tá tá, tudo bem... E Zara, você trocar de instrumento com a Sara, o Paul toca baixo!

- Não é alto? #Zara sorrindo#

#zumbido ao longe#

- Não importa, uma das leitoras me corrigiu esse erro grave! Agora você toca baixo e dane-se! #Maia reescrevendo as aptidões musicais da outra#

- Tsc, e ainda se diz fã dos Beatles... #Aghata#

- Mimimimi! Eu esqueci, droga... ;-; E eu ainda ia pôr John... Mas o Paul é tão mais perfeito... #olhar perdido#

- Oba, é a minha chance! #Aghata se aproxima do microfone#

- Ouse tocar e nunca mais verá a luz do dia! Ù.ú

- Insuportável... #cai um fogão na cabeça# Ai... Vai acabar sem móveis desse jeito!

- Quem disse que são da minha casa? #Maia cruel#

- Hum, senhoritas, podem me dizer o que estamos fazendo aqui hoje? #Kamus#

- Claro, meu francês liiiiiiiiiiindo! #Maia de olhos com corações# Vamos cantar. Dessa vez vai ser pro Shaka.

- Mas eu não briguei com o Mu! #Shaka#

- É, nós estamos muito bem obrigado. #trocam selinhos#

- E quem disse que ia ser pra ajudar vocês? #Sofia# Ei, cabelo roxo, que pintas são essas na sua testa? Presente dos Weasley?

- Não fale assim dos meus sinais! #Mu bravo# E quem são esses?

- Ah, uns caras muito maneiros, que ainda ei de conhecer, se ALGUÉM se dignar a terminar minha fic! ¬¬

- _Sorry_! ú.ù Bem bem, Aghata, hoje serei uma _ficwriter_ muito boazinha e te deixarei cantar.

- Uai! Por que essa mudança tão repentina de humor? #desconfiada#

- É que se eu cantar não posso me divertir com eles! #aponta pros gêmeos#

- NÓS?

- SIM, POR QUÊ?

- Nada não, senhora manda! #medo#

- Melhor, melhor... Já sabem o que tocar né?

- Eu não mas imagino... #Sara#

- Mas precisa de um homem pra essa música! #Sofia#

- Ah, tem um cara aqui que vai ter um ENORME prazer em nos ajudar... #olha Mu#

- Não! Nem vem! Nunca vou me aliar a vocês, suas... Fascistas!

- O que é fascista? #Zara#

- Cala a boca, guria! Maia Eu devia ter feito ela mais esperta. ú.ù Voltando... Mas você vai me ajudar, quer queira... Quer não! #risada malévola do Ares#

O.O - FAZ DE NOVO! #Saga#

- Huahuahusaihaisiahuahuaihauiaha!

- Mano, tô apaixonado... #Saga abestalhado#

- Também... #Kanon mais abobado ainda#

- E como vai obrigar ele, chefa? #Sara#

- Com um truque muito maneiro que aprendi numa revista! #sorrisão# Olhe para este aro... Quando eu falar, vai obedecer todas as minhas ordens... #Maia balançando um aro colorido na frente do Mu# Um, dois, três...

N.P.: Eu já mencionei que ela só sabe contar até três? #Aghata#

#piano cai na cabeça de Aghata#

- Ei, esse piano caiu ontem!

- Não, esse é de cauda. Agora cala boca! #Maia brava# Caham.. Um, dois, três... Jango!

N.J.: PLAGIADORA!

N.A.: SOME! #Jango foge correndo#

N.R.: Sim, eu te obedecerei em tudo!

N.A.: Ruffy! Tá na fic errada, vai lá bater nos Shitibukai! Se manda daqui.

N.R.: Eu obedeço... #desaparece#

- Eu te obedeço, minha senhora... #Mu hipnotizado#

- Eu te obedeço, minha senhora... #Milo hipnotizado#

- EI! Milo, acorda! Não era pra você! #Kamus balançando Milo#

- Eu te obedeço, minha senhora... #Aiolia hipnotizado#

- Eita mente fraca a desses caras... #Aghata#

- Só... #Maia com uma gota# Leão e Escorpião, sentados! Só se levantem quando eu disser... Baboseiras, baboseiras!

- Isso é do desenho do Tio Patinhas. u.u #Sofia#

- Eu adorava esse desenho. #Maia#

- Sua... Sua pagã! Infiel! Traiçoeira! #Shaka sacudindo Mu#

- Obrigada, eu sei que sou demais! #Maia# E se não ficar quieto assistindo te ponho pra participar!

- Como? ¬¬ Sou o cavaleiro mais poderoso, o mais próximo de Deus, a reencarnação de Budah...

- Eu conto pro Mu seu caso com o Ikki! u.u

- Sua... SUA SÁDICA! Isso é trapaça!

- Eu sei! XD

- Isso mesmo, dá nele! #Saga e Kanon com faixas escritas "Fã Clube da Maia"#

- Essa foi forçação de barra... #Aghata#

- Eu não resisti! #Maia#

- Não vou nunca compactuar com seus planos malignos! #Shaka#

- Se é assim... Miloooooo! Baboseiras, baboseiras! #Milo levanta, Aiolia também# Senta Leão! #Aiolia senta# Meu Escorpião muuuuuito fofo...

- E põe fofo nisso... #Sofia e Aghata#

- Ei, não quer me mudar de fic não? Aposto que faço melhor que essa lesma aqui! #Sofia apontando pra Sara#

- EI! Não vale! #Sara#

- Não posso. _Sorry_. ú.ù #Maia#

- Chata! #Sofia#

- Miluxo... #Maia#

- Olha o plágio de novo... #Aghata#

POW! #microondas na cabeça de Aghata#

- Quieta! Ù.ú Milo querido, vem cá com sua dona vem! #Maia arrasta Milo pra uma sala reservada e demora muuuuuuuito tempo por lá#

- SUA ALICIADORA! Devolva meu namorado! #Kamus socando a porta#

- Calma pingüim, eu já saio! #Maia demora ainda mais#

- Já vi que a coisa lá tá boa... #Aghata# Ei, que acha de nos divertimos enquanto a doida tá lá dentro e o francês tá quebrando a mão na porta?

- APOIADO! #Sara, Sofia e Aghata pulam no colo de Shion, Shura e Afrodite#

- Ei, por que eu vim parar no colo dele de novo? #Aghata pendurada no pescoço de Dite#

#voz do além# Porque eu te fiz apaixonada por ele! #risada do Ares#

#Saga e Kanon com coraçõeszinhos nos olhos#

- Hum, sabia que adoraria ter aulas de espanhol? #Sofia quase estuprando Shura#

- Ei, moleque inútil! Por que veio pra cima de mim? #Shion bravo#

- Ah. Garoto malvado... Olha que não faço mais "aquilo"... #Sara#

- AQUILO O QUÊ? #cavaleiros e aprendizes que surgem do nada#

- Ah meninos, o Mestre foi tão perverso comigo... Quando estávamos sozinhos lá em Jamiel ele me obrigou a usar roupas muito estranhas e a dançar pra ele... Olha só... #Sara tira a roupa de treino e fica de lingerie sexy com cinta liga e meia 7/8 pretos# Viram como ele me maltrata? #olhos brilhantes e chorosos#

- SHION! Seu aliciador de menores! #Athena joga um raio do céu que acerta na cabeça de Shion#

- Ai, mamãe... #churrasco de Shion#

- Seu... Você machucou a florzinha... Pega ele galera! #11 aprendizes em cima do Mestre enchendo ele de porrada#

- Meus colegas não são bonitinhos? #Sara feliz#

- Muito. #Zara# E que roupa é essa?

- Hã... Roupa de ginástica! u.u" Quer fazer ginástica comigo, mestre Dohko?

- Daniel... Olhe bem... A relação entre professor e aluno... #Dohko desesperado#

- Ah, por favor, eu sei que você tá doido pra praticar comigo desde o começo da minha fic. #sorrisão, se aproximando#

- Ei, não era você que tinha "toda a bondade do mundo no olhar"? #Shaka#

- Lentes de contato Tabajara! Fazem qualquer tipo de olhar! E se você ligar agora ainda leva o exclusivo _quit_: cure todos com uma luz cor de rosa! #Sara mostrando os produtos com a musiquinha ao fundo: "Organizações Tabarajaaaa, taramtamtam"#

- Suspeitei desde o princípio! U.u"

#som de porta se abrindo# - Ufa, foi difícil viu? #Maia sai da sala com o batom todo borrado e sem a blusa# Ih, esqueci de algo! Como se me importasse... #sentando no colo do Saga# Milooooo, sai logo!

#e sai um Milo usando uma peruca loira compriiiida e uma túnica branca. Ah, e está de olhos fechados#

- KYAAAAAAAA! VOCÊ TRAVESTIU ELE DE SHAKA! #Kamus tendo chilique#

- Ah, Kamyu, não fique TÃO bravo...

- EU VOU TE CONGELAR, SUA BARANGA! EXECUÇÃO AURO...

-EPA! Calminha, calminha, paz e amor! #Maia com medo# Vamos entrar num acordo. E se eu... #cochicha algo no ouvido de Kamus# Topa?

- Faria isso?

- Sim. Não confia em mim? Não responda!

- Fechado! Milo, pode obedecer sua mestra! XD

- Pro palco Milo e Mu! O _show_ vai começar! #Maia sorridente se esfregando em Kanon#

- Finalmente, que embaço... #lustre em cima de Aghata# Eu e minha boca...

- Ainda bem que reconhece. ù.ú

- Hoje vamos ter nossa versão de **Barbie Girl**! E nosso vocal é Aghata - eu- e Mu! E a Barbie é o Shaka/Milo! Um, dois, três!

- Hi, Barbie!

_- Oi Barbie! _

#Mu fazendo a voz de Ken#

- Hi, Ken!

_- Oi Ken!_

- You wanna go for a ride?

_- Quer ir dar uma volta? _

- Sure, Ken!

_- Claro Ken! _

- Jump in!

_- Suba! _

#Milo pulando feito uma galinha no palco#

I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world

_Eu sou uma garota Barbie, em um mundo Barbie _

Life in plastic its fantastic

_A vida em plástico, é fantástico_

You can brush my hair

_Você pode escovar meus cabelos _

#Milo penteia o cabelo, se abraça#

Undress me everywhere

_Me despir em todo lugar _

#Começa a subir a túnica ameaçando se despir#

- EI! #Kamus#

Imagination my life is your creation.

_Com imaginação, minha vida é sua criação_

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

_Venha Barbie, vamos à festa! _

#Mu pega na cintura de Milo e fica puxando mais para perto de si#

I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world

_Eu sou uma garota Barbie, em um mundo Barbie _

Life in plastic its fantastic

_A vida em plástico, é fantástico_

You can brush my hair

_Você pode escovar meus cabelos _

Undress me everywhere

_Me despir em todo lugar _

Imagination my life is your creation.

_Com imaginação, minha vida é sua criação_

#Milo faz Mu alisar todo o peito dele#

- AAAHHH! Tenma Kof... #Shaka de olhos abertos#

- Olha seu caso com o Ikkiii! #Maia enchendo Saga de beijos#

- Droga!

I'm a blond female girl in the fat fantasy world

_Eu sou uma loira, uma garota feminina num grande mundo de fantasia_

Pick me up, make me talk, I'm your darling

_Levante-me alto, faça-me falar, eu sou sua querida_

You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour and pain

_Você é minha boneca, ritmo agitado, sinta o glamour e dor_

Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky

_Me beija aqui, toque-me ali_

#Milo coloca o dedo na boca e a mão de Mu "naquele lugar"#

- ARGH! #Shaka desmaia#

You can touch, you can play

_Você pode me tocar, pode brincar_

If you say: "I'm always yours", ooh wow

_Se você disser: "Eu sou sempre sua" _

#Milo coloca a mão nas cadeiras e desce rebolando até o chão#

I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world

_Eu sou uma garota Barbie, em um mundo Barbie _

Life in plastic its fantastic

_A vida em plástico, é fantástico_

You can brush my hair

_Você pode escovar meus cabelos _

#Milo segura o cabelo como se fosse a Xuxa#

Undress me everywhere

_Me despir em todo lugar _

Imagination my life is your creation.

_Com imaginação, minha vida é sua criação_

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

_Venha Barbie, vamos à festa! _

Ah ah ah yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

_Venha Barbie, vamos à festa! _

Ooh wow, ooh wow

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

_Venha Barbie, vamos à festa! _

Ah ah ah yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

_Venha Barbie, vamos à festa! _

Ooh wow, ooh wow

#Milo e Mu se abraçam pela cintura e dançam o CanCan - detalhe: Milo sem cueca#

- UAAAAHHHH! #Kamus desmaia#

- Aeh, rebola Miluxo! #Afrodite sobe na mesa e começa a imitar#

- Desce daí Dite, tá pagando o maior mico. #Mask desesperado#

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

_Me faça caminhar, me faça falar, faça o que bem entender_

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

_Posso agir como uma estrela, posso ajoelhar e implorar _

#Milo se ajoelha e fica implorando pra Mu#

Jump in, be my friend, let us do it again

_Suba, seja minha amiga, vamos repetir outra vez _

Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

_Vamos para a cidade, curtir, vamos para festa_

#Mu fica atrás de Milo, eles ficam de lado e começa o vai-vem#

You can touch, you can play

_Você pode me tocar, pode brincar_

If you say: "I'm always yours"

_Se você disser: "Eu sou sempre sua" _

You can touch, you can play

_Você pode me tocar, pode brincar_

If you say: "I'm always yours"

_Se você disser: "Eu sou sempre sua" _

#Milo e Mu trocam de posições#

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

_Venha Barbie, vamos à festa! _

Ah ah ah yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

_Venha Barbie, vamos à festa! _

Ooh wow, ooh wow

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

_Venha Barbie, vamos à festa! _

Ah ah ah yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

_Venha Barbie, vamos à festa! _

Ooh wow, ooh wow

#repete-se o refrão#

N.P.: Ei! Essa é minha música, por que cortou uma parte? #Aghata#

N.A.: Preguiça de escrever. u.u #Maia#

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!

_- Oh, estou me divertindo tanto _

- Well Barbie, we're just gettin' started

_- Bem Barbie, estamos apenas começando_

- Oh, I love you Ken!

_- Oh! Eu te amo Ken!!_

#Milo tasca um beijão na boca de Mu#

- Ei ei, acordem que estão perdendo a melhor parte! #Maia sacudindo Shaka e Kamus com o pé#

- Hã, o que... UAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! #coro#

- Você prometeu que não ia ter baixaria! #Kamus possesso#

- Eu não prometi nada disso! #Maia#

- MU, LARGA ELE! #Shaka voa no pescoço de Milo#

- Larga ele você, sua Barbie! #Kamus pula no pescoço de Shaka#

#pancadaria no palco#

- Meninas, peguem o que quiserem e vumbora! #Maia sai fora arrastando os gêmeos#

- OBA! #Aghata arrasta Dite, Sofia leva Shura, Sara vai seduzindo Dohko e Mask tem que tirar Zara do palco antes que ela morra congelada#

- Ei chefe, mas o que você prometeu pro pingüim topar aquela palhaçada? #Aghata#

- Que ia ensinar ele a hipnotizar o Milo! XD

- E você vai?

- Claro que não!

**N.A.: N.P. - Nota da Personagem N.J. - Nota do Jango. N.R. - Nota do Ruffy**


	4. Roses are Red

**Nota da Autora:** Este capítulo foi iniciado na virsada do ano, não reparem...

N.A.: Folgada!

CAPÍTULO **4 - Roses are Red**

- Ai, ai... #Maia#

- Que foi, chefe? #Sofia#

- Ano novo...

- Você quer dizer, ano novo, ceia de ano novo, sobremesa de ano novo, 5 kg a mais de ano novo... #Aghata#

PLOC! #som de algo estourando#

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! O QUE É ISSO? #Aghata#

- Meu novo presente para personagens malcriadas! ù.ú

#tem uma flor nascendo da cabeça de Aghata#

- SUA... Ah, eu te desprezo! ò.ó

- Minha cara de preocupação! #Maia# XD Ah, tô passando mal... Cuidem de tudo aí enquanto vou procurar um Engov! #sai do bar pra vomitar#

#volta umas três horas depois e encontra... O CAOS#

- Alguém chamou? #Caos#

- NÃO! #mulheres; Caos foge correndo#

- CENA 1! GRAVANDO! #diretor do filme#

#Aghata está sentada sendo regada pelo Afrodite que está maravilhada com a linda flor na sua cabeça#

- Primeiro o traveco, agora uma samambaia... #resmungando#

- Oh, queridinha, não fique assim! Vai dar uma linda margarida!

- Buááá, eu quero morrer! #se acabando de chorar#

- Isso pode ser providenciado... #Mask mordido de ciúme# ONDAS DO INFERN... #cai um ferro de passar na cabeça dele# Aaaiii...

- Tá com a mira ruim hoje, foi o _champagne_? XD #Aghata#

#mesa na cabeça de Aghata#

- Não bebo... u.u #Maia#

- UAAAAAAAAHHHH! VOCÊ DESTRUIU A FLOR! A POBRE FLORZINHA! SUA ASSASSINA! EU VOU... VOU... #Dite com os olhos mudando de cor pra vermelho e cabelo para preto#

- Vai o que? #Maia#

- Chorar... BUAAAAAAAAAAA! #Dite abrindo o maior berreiro#

- Isso vai borrar sua maquiagem... #Maia#

- Hã, é mesmo! #olha no espelho, lápis nos olhos todo derretido# UNHEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- Eu sou má. XD

- CENA 2! GRAVANDO!

#Zara está deitada no meio do palco, dormindo e babando#

- ZzZzZzZzZz!

- u.u" Melhor deixar ela aí... #Maia#

- CENA 3! GRAVANDO!

#Sara Daniel está fazendo um _strip tease _sobre a mesa e havia amarrado Shion e Dohko nas cadeiras para obrigá-los a assistir. Ah, seus colegas aprendizes também viam tudo, com baba escorrendo pelo queixo#

- KYA! SARA SUA VAGABA! QUE IDÉIA É ESSA?

- Ah chefa, que estresse... Que custa dar um pouco de felicidade a esses meninos? Não é, Adonis? #pisca pra ele, que cai duro no chão, com os olhos brilhando#

- SAI DAÍ! #chuta Sara da mesa# Não se atreva a dar em cima do Adonis e do Damien de novo!

- Putz, você amar o geminiano até eu entendo, mas o Damien? O que ele tem de mais? #Sara toda contundida#

- Ele é a cara do Leonardo da Vinci do livro "Mundo da Criança". #suspiros apaixonados#

"Minha chefa é mais louca do que eu imaginava..." #Sara pensando#

- EU OUVI ISSO. Ù.Ú

- Tá bom, eu tô indo pro palco...

- E quanto a vocês... SOMEM DAQUI! #os aprendizes evaporam no ar#

- CENA 4! GRAVANDO!

- E agora só falta a Sofia... Cadê ela? E cadê o Milo?

- ISSO MESMO, CADÊ MEU NAMORADO? #Kamus em estado de ebulição#

- Eu imagino onde ela está... #Aghata, olhando para uma porta fechada#

- ELA VAI SE VER COMIGO! #Maia e Kamus# - HUM? COM VOCÊ? NÃO, ELE É MEU! #começam a se estapear#

- Ué, que confusão é essa? #Chega Sofia de mãos dadas com o Milo#

- SUA SEQÜESTRADORA! #uníssono#

- EU? Mas eu não fiz nada...

- E pra onde levou meu namorado então? #Kamus#

- Ah, _isso_... Fui arrumar umas coisas que a chefa pediu. Lembra, chefa?

- Ah, _aquilo_...

- E eu nem gosto de loiros! Se manda, pentelho! #Sofia expulsa Milo e vai rebolando pro palco#

- Como você conseguiu isso? #Aghata e Sara abestalhadas#

- Hum?

- VOCÊ DISPENSOU AQUELE DEUS GREGO! MOOOOOORRA! #Sara pula pra cima de Sofia mas é parada por um corrente amarrada em seus pés e cai de cara no chão#

- Você fica na tua, perva de duas caras! ù.ú #Maia pau da vida# A Sofia pode dispensar quem ela quiser. Mas cá entre nós... #sussurrando# Você _realmente _não fez nada?

- Acha que ia dar esse gosto pro cubo de gelo me estrepar? #Sofia sussurrando de volta#

- Essa é minha garota! Só por isso hoje você canta.

- YES!

- EI! E eu? #Aghata#

- Pra você eu tenho um servicinho muito especial... #sorriso maligno#

- Sabia que ia me fod... #cai um tanque de roupa# UI!

- OLHA AS PALAVRAS! ù.ú Bem bem, quero que você... #cochicha algo#

- Ah, tudo bem, obedeço imediatamente! #sorrisão# Máscara-aaaaaaa... Vem aqui comigo pegar a cerveja?

- Opa, já tô lá! #Mask muito burro segue Aghata e eles somem pela porta#

- E agora que nos livramos do corn... Digo, do nosso queridíssmo colega, há alguém aqui que tem algumas palavras muito importantes a serem ditas. Não é mesmo, senhor Shura? #Maia#

#Shura sobe no palco todo sorridente e um pouco corado#

- Sim, é verdade. Essa garota linda e genial me abriu os olhos! Me deu a coragem que preciso para me declarar para o amor da minha vida! Sim, é só a você quem eu amo... #Maia taca um esparadrapo na boca dele# MmMmMm!

- Ainda não, Don Juan! Nossos amiguinhos terão que adivinhar, senão...

- Senão o quê? #Dohko#

- Vocês vão ver... Huahuahauhauahua! #risada de Ares#

- Ai, gamei de novo! #Kanon com corações nos olhos#

- Hum? O que disse, mano?#Saga#

- Não ouviu a risada sensacional dela?

- HEIN? Fala mais alto!

- MEU IRMÃO ESTÁ SURDO! #Kanon dando ataque histérico#

- PÁRA DE BICHICE! #Maia brava#

- Bichice não! Eu sou espada! Ò.Ó

- Espada corta para os dois lados, gostoso! #Sara piscando para ele. Nisso aparece uma venda nos olhos dela# EI!

- Você está proibida de dar em cima de qualquer cavaleiro aqui! Ù.Ú

- Ufa! #Shion e Dohko num uníssono#

- Exceto esse dois. XD

- ¬¬"

- Agora, voltando ao assunto... SHAKA! Confesse logo! Foi você, não foi?

- Tá, fui eu mesmo! u.u Mas foi o Aioros quem mandou.

- O QUÊ? AIOROS? #toda a sala de queixo caído com a revelação#

- SIM! Não vou deixar você brincar com meu nenê de novo não! #Aioros abraça Saga protetoramente fazendo beicinho# Eu sei que ele só foi contigo porque o enfeitiçou com essa risada maquiavélica!

- Putz, não imaginei que tu fosse ter uma idéia tão inteligente... #Maia assombrada# Certo, dessa vez eu reconheço minha derrota! ADEUS, MUNDO CRUEL! #pose dramática#

- Vai se matar? #Shaka contente#

- Nem se anime, Barbie. Ù.ú Claro que não. Mas até que isso foi bom, agora já sei qual o tema do próximo show. Huhuhuhu!

- MmMmMm! #Shura#

- Ai, vocês não eram tão burrinhos assim no anime... ú.ù #tira o esparadrapo# Melhorou?

- _Si, si. Gracias_. #sorriso arrasa quarteirão#

- Aaaaaai… #meninas suspirando#

- Agora vamos começar o _show_! Sofia, faz as honras?

- Claro, chefia! Hoje, eu e esse gostos... Digo, esse belo cavaleiro cantaremos algo especial para "alguém" especial e cabe a vocês descobrirem quem é essa pessoa. #sorriso radiante# Sara, você fica com a mesa de som que a Zara vai ajudar a chefa. Se manda, piveta! #expulsando Zara do palco#

- O que eu faço? #sorrindo para Maia#

- Eu devia ter feito ela mais inteligente… ú.ù

N.A.: Ela tem algum tique nervoso, vive repetindo as coisas...

- E agora apresentamos: **ROSES ARE RED**! #Sofia#

#Sofia começa a cantar com pode de Virgem Maria#

Roses are red and

_Rosas são vermelhas e_

Violets are blue

_Violetas são azuis_

Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you

_Mel é doce, mas não é tão doce como você_

Roses are red and

_Rosas são vermelhas e_

Violets are blue.

_Violetas são azuis_

#Vez de Shura#

Come pick my Roses!

_Venha colher minhas rosas!_

#Maia e Zara começam a distribuir rosas vermelhas pra todo mundo#

Sweet from the flowers

_Doce das flores_

Honey from the bees

_Mel vem das abelhas_

I´ve got a feeling, I´m ready to release

_Eu tenho um sentimento, eu estou pronto para libertar_

Roses are red and

_Rosas são vermelhas e_

Violets are blue

_Violetas são azuis_

Honey is sweet,

_Mel é doce_

But not as sweet as you.

_Mas tão doce como você._

#Sofia começa a rebolar até o chão e volta apontando para Mu. Shaka fica possesso#

- SUA...

- Shaka, _aquilo_... u.u #Maia cortando o barato da Barbie#

#Shura faz a mesma coisa que Sofia só que aponta pra outra _pessoa_#

It´s invisible but, so touchable

_Isso é invisível, mas, tão comovente_

And I can feel it on my body,

_E eu posso sentir isso no meu corpo_

So emotional.

_Tão emotivo_

#Shura coloca as duas mãos sobre o peito e faz como um coração batendo#

I´m on a ride, on a ride

_Eu estou a passeio, a passeio_

I´m a passenger.

_Eu sou um passageiro_

I´m a victim of a heart love messenger.

_Eu sou uma vitima do coração mensageiro do amor_

#Shura manda um beijo para a _pessoa_ que fica vermelha feito pimentão#

(Refrão)

The only thing you said was

_A única coisa que você disse foi_

And roses are red.

_As rosas são vermelhas_

#Zara e Maia fazem uma corroa de rosas vermelhas e colocam na cabeça da _pessoa_#

- Ficou lindo. #Zara sorrindo#

- E ficou mesmo... #Maia#

Come with me baby,

_Venha comigo baby_

Please fulfil my wish

_Por favor, satisfaça meu desejo_

#Sofia fazendo cara de safada e jogando um beijo para Milo#

- EI! #Kamus#

Show it to me truly,

_Mostre-me isso realmente_

Show me with a kiss.

_Mostre-me com um beijo_

#Shura puxa Sofia e dá um selinho nela, apontando com o dedo para a _pessoa_#

Roses are red and

_Rosas são vermelhas e_

Violets are blue

_Violetas são azuis_

#Zara enche os cabelos de Milo de violetas#

- Não, sua tonta! É pra esse aqui! #Maia fazendo a mesma coisa nos cabelos de Shion#

- Ei, por que pra mim? ¬¬

- Você fica UMA GRAÇA assim... #sorriso mau#

Honey is sweet,

_Mel é doce_

But not as sweet as you.

_Mas não tão doce como você_

It´s invisible but, so touchable

_Isso é invisível, mas, tão comovente_

And I can feel it on my body,

_E eu posso sentir isso no meu corpo_

#Shura começa a passar a mão por todo o corpo e fica vermelhinho#

#a _pessoa_ ri, achando uma fofura#

So emotional.

_Tão emotivo_

I´m on a ride, on a ride

_Eu estou a passeio, a passeio_

I´m a passenger.

_Eu sou um passageiro_

I´m a victim of a heart love messenger.

_Eu sou uma vitima do coração mensageiro do amor_

#Shura faz um coração com os dedos e o sopra para a _pessoa_#

(Refrão)

The only thing you said was

_A única coisa que você disse foi_

And roses are red.

_As rosas são vermelhas_

The only thing you said was

_A única coisa que você disse foi_

Don´t take my roses awaaaay!

_Não leve minhas rosas!_

(Refrão)

The only thing you said was

_A única coisa que você disse foi_

And roses are red.

_As rosas são vermelhas_

#Shura pega uma rosa, coloca na boca e vai andando até a _pessoa_; se ajoelha, tira a flor de entre os dentes, estende-a e se declara#

- _Te quiero_! Fica comigo?

- E-eu...

#a porta do bar explode e um Máscara da Morte todo sujo de batom e possesso de raiva adentra#

- Sai de perto do MEU namorado!

- Mask...? #Dite sem reação#

- Eu bem que desconfiei quando aquela garota trancou a porta e começou a me beijar e fazer outras coisas!

- Só percebeu isso agora? #Kamus#

- Hã, bem... NÃO VEM AO CASO, PINGÜIM! #Pê da vida#

- Ai, eu adoro caranguejos... #Aghata caindo no chão com a camisa toda aberta e um baita sorriso na cara#

- MÁSCARA DA MORTE! Seu... TRAIDOR! #tapa do Dite no Mask#

- Mas... Mas amor...

- Eu não quero mais saber de você! Shura... Sou todo seu... #pulando no pescoço do espanhol#

- _Mio amor_... #beijo cinematográfico dos dois; Shura aproveita pra passar a mão na bunda do namorado#

- BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ! #Mask chorando feito um bezerro#

- Qual é, siri? Vai deixar esse espanhol roubar a luz da sua vida? #Sara#

- Você tem razão! MORRA! #Mask parte pra cima de Shura e os dois começam a se socar#

- NÃO! Oh, céus! #Dite desmaia#

- Ô vaca, pra que tu foi falar aquilo? #Maia para Sara#

- Olhe a cena que tem à frente e me diga você.

#dois homens lindos e gostosos, metendo chutes e socos um no outro, sem camisa, molhados de suor#

- Dããããã! #todas as garotas e os cavaleiros olhando bestas pra cena#

- Sabe que eu estou começando a gostar de vocês? #Mu# Ai!

- Ei, não provoque. ù.ú #cascudo do Shaka#

- Já acabou o show? #Zara#

- Sim, tonta. Ah, já ia me esquecendo... #cama em cima de Aghata#

- Por que isso? #esmagada#

- Pra não perder o costume. XD

**Nota da autora:** N.A.: Nota da Aghata.


	5. Save Me

**CAPÍTULO 5 - Save Me**

#Maia entra cantando#

- _Is everybody going crazy? Is anybody gonna save me?_

- Hã, chefa… Música errada… #Sofia#

- Não é não, eu adoro _Crazy_. #sorriso# Ainda faço um capítulo com ela. E uma parte dessa música tem tudo a ver com a que cantaremos hoje. HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! #risada de Ares#

- MAIA, MAIA, MAIA! #Kanon e Saga acenando com pompons#

- EI! Desde quando você está escutando, meu bebê? #Aioros para Saga#

- Ué, desde sempre, por quê?

- SHAKA! COMO PÔDE?

- Motivos de força maior. u.u"

_Flash back_

- Ou você coloca a audição dele de volta ou isso aqui vai parar nas mãos do seu carneirinho! #Maia com sorrisinho malvado, mostrando um monte de fotos do Shaka beijando o Ikki#

_Fim do Flash back_

- SHAKA! VOCÊ ME TRAIU? #Mu pau da vida#

- Como você descobriu? #tremendo de medo#

- Legal esses _flash backs _em DVD, né? #Zara comendo pipoca junto com Sara e Aghata e assistindo num TELÃO daqueles a cena de Maia e Shaka#

- EU TE MATO! #Mu persegue Shaka que foge feito um Bambi#

- Não precisa esculachar também né? Ù.Ú #Shaka correndo#

- Sabe que eu entendo a Barbie? Meu mestre vive fazendo isso comigo... #Sara#

- E você bem que gosta... #Maia#

- Gostaria se você parasse de enrolar e me deixasse soltar a franga no meio desses gostosos! ù.ú

- Pois é agora que tu vai render sendo menino, desaforada!

#PLOC#

- Hum, cadê, cadê? #Aghata procurando com a mão sobre a cabeça#

- Não, dessa vez tu se safou. #Maia#

- É bom, demorou uma 5 horas tirar aquela flor da minha cuca. #regador cheio d'água na cabeça# AI!

- Serve como lembrete. Ù.ú

- UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! #Sara olhando pra dentro da calça# SUA MALUCAAAAAAAAA! EU TE ODEEEEEEIO!

- Obrigada, obrigada, eu sei que sou demais. #sorrisão#

- Florzinha! O que ela te fez? Você a machucou, não vou deixar isso barato! #Adonis fazendo mira para dar um golpe#

- Hum, e quem disse que ela é uma florzinha mesmo? #Maia apontando um leve volume entre as pernas de Sara#

- Hã? #puxando as calças e vendo "aquilo" no meio das pernas# ECAAAAAAA! Você é homem mesmo! Não chegue mais perto de mim! #saindo de perto e chorando de tristeza#

- Afe, essa foi cruel até pra você, chefa... #Sofia#

- O poço sempre pode ser mais fundo. #Aghata# Hum, sem OVNIS? #protegendo a cabeça#

- Não, adorei essa observação. XD #Maia#

- Tá certo, mas e a música de hoje? Vou cantar de novo? #Sofia#

- Hum, aí é que está... Não dá pra tocar hoje... #Maia#

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! #todas#

- Então vai no _playback_ mesmo. XD Agora... Vamos apresentar nossas "amiguinhas" pros cavaleiros. #sorrisão#

#Maia sobe no palco, pega o microfone e anuncia#

- E hoje temos conosco duas presenças muito especiais! De um lado um demônio cruel e impiedoso! Palmas para... DAMIAN!

#sons de grilos# Cri, cri, cri...

- ODEIO VOCÊ! #Damian pirada#

- Uai, por quê?

- OLHA SÓ PRA MIM! #mostra a roupa que veste - de empregadinha#

- Eu gostei. XD Agora psiu! E deste outro aquela que anima multidões! AMABEL PHILLPS!

#Bel agachada no chão, roendo as unhas#

- Hum... Jerry... PEGA! #Maia aponta pra Milo e Bel sai correndo de quatro atrás dele, mordendo o pé do mesmo e tentando arrancar-lhe a meia#

- AFE! SAI DAQUI, MALUCA! #Milo sobre a mesa#

- Não deixa ele te assustar, Jerry! Pode pegar à vontade!

- Sua biruta! Interna essa pirada aqui! #Milo dando chilique#

- Pra que? Deixa só a Phill aflorar que você vai preferir a Jerry. XD

#cinco minutos e duas meias bem roídas depois...#

- Hum, que gosto de queijo gorgonzola é esse? #Bel# E o que estou fazendo aqui com um idiota me olhando no colo de outro?

#Milo, que não é o cavaleiro mais corajoso do mundo, estava no colo de Kamus#

- FROUXO! #uníssono dos cavaleiros#

- XD #Maia# Phil, você acordou! Que boooooom! Vai me ajudar hoje, diz que sim vai, diz que sim vai, diz que sim, siiiiiim?

- Odeio quando faz isso... ¬¬

- XD VALEU!

- E quem eu vou detonar?

- Bzzzzzz! #Maia cochicha no ouvido dela#

- Aaaaaaaahhhhh! Gostei! Pera que eu já volto. Mulheres, sigam-me!

- Eu num vou! ù.ú #Sara emburrada#

- Uai, por que não? O.o #Maia#

- Porque você... Você... FEZ ISSO! #apontando pra calça# Bunheeeeeeeeee!

- FRESCA! #meninas#

- Ninguém me ama… ;.;

- Tá, num quer ir, pode ficar, mas no lugar da Damian. #Maia saca um lápis, faz "plim,plim" com ele e as duas trocam de roupa#

- YES! Valeu, tchau e bença! #Damian escapole pela janela#

- O.O Tenho que mandar gradear isso... #Maia#

- Pronto, agora até roupa de empregadinha tenho que usar... #Sara, pê da vida#

- Peraí... Eu tô reconhecendo essa cena... AFE! Eu te vesti assim lá na casa de Capricórnio! #Shura vermelho feito um pimentão#

- E o que isso tem de mais? #Dite#

- ELE FICOU PELADO NA FRENTE DELA! #Basílio aparece, grita e some#

#Shura desmaia para depois ser chutado pelo namorado#

-TRATANTE! E eu acreditei que me amava... #Dite abrindo o berreiro# BUAAAAAAAA!

- Olha a maquiagem... u.u #Maia#

- Essa é a prova d'água queridinha. XD

- O QUÊ? EU TE MATO! #Sofia volta correndo e pula no pescoço de Sara#

- Eita, que foi? O.o #Maia#

- Ela deu em cima do meu futuro marido! #esganando Sara#

- FUTURO MARIDO UMA PINÓIA! #Dite, Maia e Shina, que surge num passe de mágica#

- Como é? E quem você pensa que é sua... Cobra! #Dite#

- Melhor que jardineira! #Shina#

- CHEEEEEEEEGA! Sofia, vai se arrumar! #Sofia vai embora contrariada# Dite, senta!

- O.O #Dite senta#

- Rola!

# Dite rola#

- Dá a patinha!

#Dite entrega uma mão#

- QUE FOFO. #sorriso# Tó, só pra você, porque foi obediente. #entrega uma bala de canela da Victoria's Street#

- OBA! #sorrisão do Dite#

- Agora chispa daqui Shina, depois nóis conversa!

- Certo, mas você tá me devendo uma fic!

- Certo, certo! #Shina some e Maia volta a respirar aliviada# Ai, que estresse... Criada, me sirva um suco de cajá, faz favor?

- Não e não. u.u

- Você pediu! #escreve na fic# "Sara obedece a todos os comandos da escritora, sem contestar".

#do nada Sara serve Maia e não consegue nem reclamar#

- Mmmmmm!

- O silêncio é tão bom... XD Meninaaaaaaaaas, já acabaram?

- Tamo indo! #Surgem Zara, Sofia, Aghata e Phill vestidas de índias e segurando lanças de pontas afiadas# Pronto cacique!

- Heeee... #sorriso MUITO maligno# E agora nossos efeitos especiais... #Maia faz "plim,plim" com o lápis e aparece no meio do bar um caldeirão cheio de água, com uma fogueira acesa embaixo e uma corda presa a uma roldana logo acima dele# Musiquinha pra acompanhar, claaaaaaro! Hoje teremos **SAVE ME**, em _playback_ pois as minhas colegas estarão muito ocupadas e eu quero assistir isso de camarote. XD

#começa a tocar a música#

I feel my wings have broken in your hands

_Eu sinto minhas asas quebrarem em suas mãos._

I feel the words unspoken inside

_Sinto as palavras não ditas dentro de você_

And they pull you under

_e isso me deprime._

And I will give you anything you want, no-oooh

_Eu lhe daria qualquer coisa que você quisesse, mas saiba_

- Aghata, faz as honras? #Maia#

- Com prazer... #dá um espetão na bunda de Aioros# Anda molenga!

- Ei que idéia é essa? #Aioros assustado#

- Meninas, segura ele! #todas pulam em cima de Aioros e quando saem ele está amarrado feito uma minhoca# XD

- Puxem! #elas puxam uma ponta da corda e ele é elevado pela roldana até estar pairando sobre o caldeirão#

- ARGH, ME SOLTEM!

- É, soltem ele! Ò.Ó #saga, fulo da vida#

- Kanon, quer seu irmão de volta só pra você? #Maia#

- SIM! #olhos brilhantes#

- Então segura ele!

- OBA! #agarra Saga pela cintura#

- Kanon, você me paga! #Aioros#

You are all I wanted

_Você era tudo o que eu quis_

All my dreams are fallin' down

_Todos os meus sonhos estão mortos_

Crawling around...

_Rastejando por aí..._

#todas as meninas começam a espetar Aioros com as lanças#

- KYAA+.+ SOCOOOOOORRO! #Aioros#

- Isso, essa é a idéia! _Save me, please_! #Maia tirando sarro da cara dele#

Somebody save me

_Alguém, salve-me_

Let your warm hands break right through me

_Deixe sua mão sob minha fratura_

Somebody save me

_Alguém, salve-me_

I don't care how you do it

_Eu não me preocupo como você faz isto_

Just stay (stay with me)

_Mas fique um pouco e salve-me_

Come on, I've been waiting for you

_Venha, eu tenho esperado por você_

- Ninguém vai me ajudar não? #Aioros todo furado#

- Não! #Mask, Shura, Milo, Kanon e Dite, sentados e comendo pipoca#

- AFE! E cadê meu irmão? ;.;

- Arranjei uma noite grátis num motel pra ele e pra Marin. XD #Maia# Aqui ele não aparece tão cedo.

I see the world as folded in your heart

_Eu vejo que o mundo dobrou em seu coração_

I feel the waves crash down inside

_Sinto as ondas chocarem em meu peito_

And they pull me under

_E isso me deprime._

I will give you anything you want, no-oooh

_Eu lhe daria qualquer coisa que você quisesse, mas saiba_

You are all I wanted

_Você era tudo o que eu quis_

All my dreams have fallen down

_Todos os meus sonhos estão mortos_

Crawling around...

_Rastejando por aí..._

- Essa parte falou de ondas, podem providenciar meninas? #Maia#

- É pra já! #Phill solta a corda e Aioros _tchibum_ no caldeirão#

- TÁ QUENTE, TÁ QUENTE!

- Não seja fresco, jumento! #Aghata#

- É centauro! Ò.Ó _Help me, hep me_! #parecendo uma gazela cantante#

Somebody save me

_Alguém, salve-me_

Let your warm hands break right through me

_Deixe sua mão sob minha fratura_

Somebody save me

_Alguém, salve-me_

I don't care how you do it

_Eu não me preocupo como você faz isto_

Just stay (stay with me)

_Mas fique um pouco e salve-me_

Come on, I've been waiting for you

_Venha, eu tenho esperado por você_

- MEU AMOR+.+ Torturado por essas pragas! Ò.Ó #modo Ares de Saga ON#

- Kanon, segura ele direito! #Maia#

All my dreams are on the ground

_Todos os meus sonhos estão no solo_

Crawling around...

_Rastejando ao redor_

#as meninas começam a jogar sal e pimenta dentro do caldeirão#

- Ei, pra que isso? #Aioros#

- Sopa de jumento. XD #Aghata#

- KYAAAAA! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!

Somebody save me

_Alguém, salve me_

Let your warm hands break right through me

_Deixe sua mão sob minha fratura_

Somebody save me

_Alguém, salve me_

- SHION, DOHKO! Por favor, me ajudem!

- Não posso, estou com uns probleminhas... ¬¬" #Shion tentando quebrar as correntes que o prendiam# Como elas vieram parar aqui...? x.x

- Eu amo minha varinha de condão, eu amo minha varinha de condão! #Maia dançando toscamente com o lápis#

I don't care how you do it

_Eu não me preocupo como você faz isto_

Just stay with me (stay with me)

_Fique mais um pouco_

I made this whole world shine for you

_Eu fiz este mundo inteiro brilhar pra você._

Just stay

_Apenas fique_

Come on, I'm still waiting for you

_Venha, eu ainda estou esperando por você_

- Agora o toque final! #Sofia#

#as meninas pegam uma tampa enorme e cobrem a panela#

- Manhêêêêê!!!!!!! X.X #Aioros#

- PARE, EU FAÇO TUDO O QUE VOCÊ QUISER! #Saga implorando com olhinhos de cachorro#

- OBAAAAAAAAAAAA! #todas as meninas pulam em cima dele#

- Ih, se ferrou garanhão! XD Vai ter que dar conta de todas elas. #Maia#

- Sim, sim, mas salve meu bebê! Flechinha dourada, não me deixe! #lágrimas#

#silêncio mortal#

- KAKUAKAUAKUAKAAKUAKUA! #risada geral do povo#

#Maia faz "plim, plim" e o caldeirão desaparece. Aioros cai no chão com uma cenoura na boca e dois aipos nas orelhas# x.x

- Bom, podem se divertir, guerreiras!

- Sim! Uga, buga, uga buga! #elas erguem Saga e saem carregando ele#

- Meu maninho... #Kanon#

- E você vem comigo, Dragão... #Maia chamando com um dedinho#

- Snif, só eu que me lasquei hoje... ;.; #Sara#

- Ai, que chorona! Toma, volta a ser mulher! #o "negócio" dela desaparece#

- EBA! Valeu! #uma chuva de camisinhas soterra ela# Pra que isso+.+

- Pra usar ué? #sorriso mau, enquanto deixa o bar com Kanon e tranca a porta#

- Hum, todos só pra mim... #Sara com olhar insano#

- o.o" #cavaleiros#

**N.A.:** Maus a demora. XD Eu sei, era outra fic que eu deveria estar postando mas escrever come ssas doidas é uma delícia. A próxima vai ser com o Dohko. Beijos.


	6. Cerol na Mão

Caros amiguinhos, me desculpem pela demora para atualizar. u.u" Digo o mesmo pras outras fics. #sorriso amarelo# Prometo tentar ser mais rápida! Tentar viu, não conseguir. XD

Beijos!

**CAPÍTULO 6 - Cerol na Mão**

- Ai ai, faz tempo que não volto aqui... #Maia#

- Por que, falta de idéias? #Aghata#

- Ué, como sabe?

- É uma doença crônica... u.u #cai uma estante de livros# Ain...

- Certas coisas nunca mudam... XD

- O que vamos cantar hoje, chefa? #Zara#

- Ah, uma coisa beeeeeeeeem legal, né Phill?

- Ééééééé! #sorrisão malvadão# Mas... Isso aqui está meio escuro não?

- É mesmo. Sofia, acende a luz!

- Tá chefa! #desaba no chão# Ai, tropecei em algo.

- Ai, ajudantes desmioladas... #acende a luz e dá de cara com os cavaleiros esparramados pelo chão e sem roupa#

- O.O #todas, menos Maia - já acostumada. XD#

- SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARA! #pê da vida#

- Fala, chefia… #aparecendo só de calcinha#

- SE COMPONHA, SUA... SUA PERVA ENRUSTIDA! Ò.Ó

- NÃÃÃÃO! #12 aprendizes surgem e começam a abraçá-la#

- ADONIS, DAMIEN, UGO, LARGUEM ELA! AGOOOOOOOORA!

- Por quê? #Ugo choromingando#

- Porque eu te adoro benzinho. #sorrisão# E ela vai te perverter!

- Ué, e não é essa a idéia? #Adoh#

- TODO MUNDO PRA FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORA! #os aprendizes evaporam no ar#

- Ainda descubro como ela faz isso... #Sara resmungando#

- E você calada! Já não bastava os cavaleiros? #apontando os pobres e uma pilha de camisinhas usadas#

- O que são essas coisas? #Zara mexendo#

- ECAAAAAA! #Sofia, Aghata e Phill#

- Sai daí, tonha! #Maia# E você, perva, vai se vestir que hoje temos uma apresentação especial... #risada psicodélica# Hauahuahuehauiheuha!

_Meia hora depois..._

- Huehuahuhahuoia!

- Não reparem, quando ela começa a escrever não pára de rir... u.u" Por isso que nossas fics lerdam taaaaaanto.

- O QUÊ? Hã, bem, voltando ao normal. #sorriso amarelo# Hoje teremos uma apresentação diferente, com música brasileira.

- UEBA! #Deba#

- Ah Debinha, não acho que você vai gostar dessa seleção... Afinal, é só pra tirar onda com a cara de uma pessoa aqui... #Sofia#

- Por que com ele vocês não aprontam? ù.ú #Milo fulo#

- Porque nós adoramos o Deba! #todas as garotas abraçam o Touro#

- Eu sou demais! #sorrisão#

- Ei, pára de ler fics e vem escrever! #Aghata#

- Hã, hein? #Maia voltando ao Word# Droga de vida. u.u

- Tenho a impressão que tu nunca vai terminar uma fic. #Aghata#

- Eu também. XD #Maia# Tá bom, vamos lá! TODO MUNDO VESTIDO! _NOW, CAPICHE_?

- Afe, que linguajar tosco é esse? #Mask#

- Máscara, desde quando você tem uma palavra tão elaborada nesse seu vocabulário? #Kamus estranhando#

- Milagre. #Shaka#

- Macumba. #Mu#

- Meu lápis, seus burros! ò.ó #Maia balançando o pobre lápis que agora é só um cotoco#

- Ih, isso aí vai acabar rapidinho... #pilastra na cabeça de Aghata#

- EI! Isso aí era do meu templo! #Dohko furioso#

- Aquela casa fedida que você me obrigou a consertar, você quer dizer! #Sara volta...#

oOo

**N.S.:** E eu tinha saído?

N.A.: Quietinha... #lápis tremendo na mão#

**N.S.:** Não tá mais aqui quem falou!

oOo

#Sara volta vestida de top, calça super apertada abaixo do umbigo, tênis, óculos escuros, rabo de cabalo e boné#

- Isso me é familiar... #Sofia#

- Sim, é isso mesmo que está pensando. #Maia com um sorriso malvado#

- Você não seria tão cruel...

- Claro que seria! É minha vida esculachar com eles!

- Eu que o diga! #Mask, Shura, Milo, Mu e Shaka#

- Ah, Shurinha, você nem pode reclamar muito, fiz uma fic só pra ti!

- EM QUE EU ME ESTREPO O TEMPO TODO! Não poderia fazer logo a Shina ficar caidona na minha e aliviar meu sofrimento? Já não basta o que me obrigou a fazer com aquelas... #surge um zíper com um cadeado na boca#

- Mas será o Benedito? Por que vocês têm sempre a mania de contar o que eu ainda nem postei? Que saco!

- Ih, estressou! #Aghata#

- Ora sua... #vai escrever mas a ponta do lápis quebra e como ele está num cotoco miudinho não dá pra fazer a ponta# Meu... Meu lápis... _My precious_... UNHEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- EBA! TÔ LIVRE DESSA TIRANA! #Aghata cacarejando pra lá e pra cá#

#do nada cai um criado mudo na cabeça dela#

- Hã? Mas como ela fez isso? #Sara espantada#

- Desculpe a demora, chefa! #voz num auto falante#

- Relaxa Sileas. XD

- Quem???? #todos#

- A Blind, uai? O problema é que a fic dela foi retirada do ar... u.u" Mas como tenho sempre um trabalho para personas desempregadas contratei-a. XD

- Valeeeeeeeeu, chefia! #cai um vaso na cabeça de Sofia#

- Blind, errou a mira.

- Ih, foi mal... Cadê meu manual em braile?

- É impressão minha ou ela não enxerga? #Sara#

- E não enxergo mesmo! #aparece um telão do nada e mostra Sileas sorridente, com enormes óculos escuros#

- Cruzes, que coisa mais cafona! #Afrodite#

- O QUÊ? #Maia/Sileas#

#cai uma lata de tinta roxa na cabeça de Dite#

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MEU BELO CABELO!

- Já vi que quando é pra se vingar você acerta todas hein? XD #Phill#

- Faço o que posso. #sorrisão#

- Maia, ô Maiaaaaaaaaaaa! - #Aghata gritando no ouvido da chefa#

- Hein, cuma? Vai atazanar outro, capeta! #irritada#

- Tava lendo de novo e esqueceu das suas responsabilidades né? u.u

- Foi sem querer, mimimimi! ;-;

- Eu te perdôo... #cai um vídeo cassete#

- Idem. XD Agooooooora... #voltando a atenção aos cavaleiros que a essa altura já dormiam de tanta enrolação#

**N.A.:** Como ousa falar isso?

**N.E.A:** Porque você bem sabe que é verdade. u.u Cala a boca e vai trabalhar que tem mais um monte de coisa pra escrever ainda hoje!

- Odeio essa vozinha...

- É o Grilo Falante? #Shura#

- Não, esse só atazana você mesmo. XD Dohko queridooooooooo! Quer vir aqui, faz favor?

#medo#

- ANDA! #o aspirante a Português da Quitanda vai correndo#

**N.D.:** Por que será que ela me odeia?

- Hoje tenho uma musiquinha bem especial pra ti. #sorriso# Olha só. #entregando a letra#

- Hum, hum, huuuuuuuuum...

- Impressão minha ou ele tá gemendo? #Saga#

- Ele faz isso sempre lá em casa... #Shion babando#

**N.M:** Velho babão! Ù.Ú

- ADOREI! Quando começamos?

- Vem se trocar, querido! #Sara sai arrastando ele sorridente#

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEI! Onde pensa que vai, moleque inútil? #Shion revoltado#

- Vocês são tão malcriadinhos... #saca um lápis novo da bolsa e escreve# Todos acorrentados! Menos o Dite.

- E eu...? #Deba#

- Tá, e o Deba, porque ele é gente boa.

#todos com correntes nos pulsos e coleirinhas no pescoço - cortesia da casa XD - menos Afrodite e Aldebaran#

- Ué, por que não eles? #Milo#

- Alguém tem que nos acompanhar na música. XD Agora _bye_! #indo se trocar#

#Cinco segundos depois...#

#palco escuro, cavaleiros com medo, surgem as garotas, vestidas que nem a Sara - rabo de cavalo, boné, óculos escuros, top, calça baixa colada e tênis#

- Boa noite meus amores! Hoje nosso querido velhot... Digo, Mestre Ancião vai demonstrar de livre e espontânea vontade seus dotes artísticos. E nós, é claro, acompanharemos com uma bela coreografia! #Maia#

- Pobres coitados... #Phill# Ih, acho que não vou poder participar não...

- Uai, por quê? #Sofia#

#Phill cai no chão e vira Jerry; vai engatinhando até Milo e começa a morder sua cueca#

- EEEEEEEEEEI! SAI DAÍ, MALUCA! #desesperado#

- Achei que ele gostasse de mulher. #Sofia#

- As aparências enganam. XD #Maia# Agora psiti! Blind, dá um jeito nesse tagarela?

- Claro, chefia, tu manda e nóis aqui obedece! #tirando a voz de Milo da sonoplastia#

- Nossa, esse seu aparelho é maneiro! #Zara# Posso usar?

- De jeito nenhum, vai quebrar! #Sileas taca um algodão de penas na cabeça da alien#

- Já vi que minha cabeça é feita de aço, só eu levo coisa pesada na fuça... ù.ú #Aghata#

- Quietos todos! Bem, como dizia, hoje a música será **Cerol na Mão**! Arrebenta MC Dohko!

#começa a música e Dohko surge de óculos escuros, calça larga nos quadris e sem camisa!#

- Nossa, não sabia que ele tava sarado assim... #Dite se abanando#

- EI! #Mask e Shura roxos de ciúmes#

#Maia é quem canta. XD Afinal, ele tem que dançar#

**Quer dançar, quer dançar **

**O Tigrão vai te ensinar **

#Dohko rebola e aponta pra si mesmo#

#as meninas ficam enfileiradas a seu lado e apontam para ele#

**Eu vou passar cerol na mão, assim, assim **

**Vou cortar você na mão, vou sim, vou sim**

#ele bate uma mão na outra, como se passasse manteiga por ela#

**Vou aparar pela rabiola, assim, assim **

**E vou trazer você pra mim, vou sim, vou sim**

#Dohko faz um movimento de laço e puxa Sara para mais perto#

# Ela vai rebolando e Shion ferve - literalmente, dá até pra ouvir apitando#

**Eu vou cortar você na mão **

**Vou mostrar que eu sou tigrão **

**Vou te dar muita pressão**

#Dohko coloca Sara de costas, a segura pelos quadris e faz um movimento de vai-vem com ela#

#Shion, de tão velho que é, enfarta#

- MENTIRA DELA! #Shion#

- XD #Maia#

**Então martela, martela, martela o martelão**

**Levante a mãozinha, na palma da mão**

#as meninas e o alegre dançarino batem as mãos com vontade#

**É o Bonde do Tigrão... **

#as garotas rebolam até embaixo e voltam apontando para Dohko, que coloca as mãos sobre "aquilo" - a fic é de classificação K+ né gente. XD - e desce requebrando#

#agora sim o Shion enfarta#

- Dãããã! #velho babando#

- Ù.Ú Chato. #Maia#

- AH, LINDO, GOSTOSO! #Dite histérico#

#Deba se acabando de rir#

**Elas são maravilhosas, claro **

**Elas são demais**

#as meninas param e mandam beijinhos para os dourados que fazem cara de nojo#

- EI! Eu não! Ò.Ó #Milo,tentando ficar com a cueca que Jerry tentava arrancar#

- O QUÊ? Não fale mais comigo, seu traidor. ù.ú #Kamus#

**Guarde esse corpo pra mim **

**Que eu te quero demais**

- ZARA! Não se atreva! #Mask# EI, por que porr... #CENSURADO# eu falei isso?

- Já disse, você é apaixonado por ela! #Maia#

**Agora, vem com o Tigrão **

**Na nova dança, a do entra e sai **

**Entra e sai, entra e sai**

**Na porta da frente e na porta de trás**

#Dohko chama Sofia e Sara com os indicadores, fica de lado e coloca Sara na frente e Sofia atrás. Depois faz um movimento de vai-vem em Sara, vira e faz o mesmo só que de frente pra Sofia#

- Huhuuuuuuuuuuu! #Sofia se esfregando toda no cavaleiro#

- SAI DAÍ MOCRÉIA! #Shion/Dite#

- CALA A BOCA, AFRODITE! #Shion pirado#

**Realizar seus desejos, isso nós vamos fazer **

**Tudo que você pedir nós vamos atender **

**É uma nova mania, vai pegar o baile inteiro **

- É, o baile INTEIRO! #agita o lápis e todos os cavaleiros ficam de pé#

**Entra e sai, entra e sai **

**Na porta da frente e na porta de trás**

#eles fazem um trenzinho e começam a encoxar uns aos outros. Dite, é claro, deu um jeito de se enfiar entre os bofes. XD#

- SAI! Tira essa mão boba daí, Máscara! #Milo#

- Não reclama, acho que eu quero ficar com um macho fedido feito você? ù.ú# Mask danado da vida#

- Mu, me perdoaaaaa. ;-; #Shaka#

- Mas nem pensar! E essas coxas aí não vão ajudar, eu sei resistir às tentações. u.u #Mu nem ligando#

- ARGH! Soltem ele! #Shion, querendo sair do trenzinho e pular no palco pra matar as meninas que estão todas arranhando o peito altamente másculo - ai, ai... - de Dohko#

- Ah, fica na tua, carneiro viciado em couve! O cabelo até é verde!# Aghata# XD

- Opa, uma frase inteligente afinal. Hohohoho! #Maia# Meninas, podem levar o querido Mestre para se trocar lá nos fundos. E tratem-no bem viu? #malvada#

- KYA! MALUCA, ASSEDIADORA DE TIGRES, SUA... LAAAAAAADRA DE NAMORADOS! #Surge uma jaula em torno de Shion, com uma plaquinha na frente: Carneiro verde enfurecido - muito cuidado. Altamente violento. Não alimente os animais#

- Vai deixar ele aí? #Blind#

- Claro, não esquece de apagar as luzes quando sair. _Bye_, couvinha. XD

- UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! #Shion desesperado e agora bem ferrado#

oOo

N.A: E dá-lhe notinha hoje. Hehehe. **N.E.A**.: Nota do Ego da Autora (é, ele dá o ar da graça de vez em quando...). **N.D**.: Nota do Dohko. **N.A**.: Nota da Sara. **N.M**.: Nota das Meninas.


End file.
